Home
Prologue: "The war raged for many years. The last elven city,Tintoriel fell to the army of the Dark King, and so fell many strongholds of the feudal lords of man. Hundreds of heroes died in the struggle to free the world from the death-grip of the Dark King' minions. In the end, it took a small but brave band of adventurers, who overcame their differences with each other to unite good of the entire world. At last the armies of darkness were dispersed, and the Gate through witch the darkness had come was sealed forever. Even the deities of darkness and chaos were driven away, held back by the powerful forces of good. As the town and cities began to rebuild, groups of adventurers, seeking glory and wealth, took into their hands the finishing work of scouring all the remaining holdouts of evil; dank crypts haunted by the undead, tattered temples to the weakening dark gods, clusters of brigands and monsters who preyed in an evil fashion upon good people The towns and cities were rebuilt, better than ever before. The disruption of old social orders and the need to unite for a common goal had caused the old social and racial animosity to vanish. Reforms began, and the aura of goodness seeped into every facet of life. People smiled more and fought less, gave more and stole less, talked more and warred less. And nowhere was this more evident than in the Six Landsat the hearth of the world, where all that was great began. The people of the Six Lands were at last united in harmony. They worked together to make the world a better place, both in the Lands and the entire world beyond. Their goodness spread out from the Six Lands to all the far reaches of the world, from the desert lands of Shadrezar to the ice fields of K’kulbar. Swords became plowshares, mercenaries settled down and raised families. And even the adventuring parties put on weight and wrote memoirs; for all was done, all was finished, all was well, all was Good !"' Villains by necessity, Eve Forward Description du monde: Histoire de la déchéance du Mal: La '''Mélnibonée fut un grand empire fondé par une demi-drow demoniste, appelé Vilaria. Il y a environ 50 ans, le dernier prince-démon, Elric, trahit lui même sa nation, en permettant aux jeunes royaumes de s'attaquer à l'ile mère de la mélnibonée. Peu après, le grand portail, qui établissait une connexion constante Peu après, le grand nécromancien, appelé Roi-liche, fut détruit par le demi-dieu Azrael, qui repartit ensuite dans on plan ( Le Mont céleste, plan LB) Suite à ces deux événement, des regroupement de héros commencèrent à s'attaquer aux derniers monstres, les grands vers ( Dragons). Les cultes furent démantelés, et les dieux maléfique, fautes de prêtres et de croyants, disparurent... Liens , en cours: * Le monde : la Melnibonée, Valenswood, ... * L'histoire du monde . * Les factions et guildes importantes. * Les personnalité du passé: Vilaria, Ronwe, Arioch et Abigor, le roi liche * Les personnalité du présent: Grosdalf, Azrael * Les aventuriers : Seize ,